The Heartsmith
by MyLittleBirdFlies
Summary: AU. A girl who sells hearts. A boy who fixes hearts. Caleo. Bad description warning!
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea came to me as I was scrolling through Pinterest, and I found this ama-zhang comic! I won't give away all the details of the comic, but if you want to read it, the link will be in my profile. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

The girl sighed as people passed her. It was rush hour, people bustling about to get to work, others hiring carriages if they had the money. As a new group walked by, she was filled with hope, and immediately cleared her throat. Holding up her basket, she spoke to a woman walking with her husband. "Would you like a heart? I have quite a few to offer."

The woman inspected the basket, glancing at a few sparkling hearts, others dull. Her husband glared at her. "I do not believe we'll be needing anything. We are _quite_ happy," he growled. The girl nodded furiously and put the basket down. A few minutes later she slumped to the brick road, her brain possessed with depressing thoughts. As it began to rain, her white gown began to get muddy, with her caramel hair falling out of her braid.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" The girl looked up to see a black haired man, dressed in a black suit. His tie was poorly done, as if he had never used one in his life. His eyes were like oceans, and the girl could feel her cheeks reddening.

"Uh, yes sir. Just having trouble selling," she gestured weakly to her basket. The man bent down to look inside.

"You sell hearts? Miss, uh..."

The girl stood up and brushed off her skirt. She put out her hand. "Calypso. And you, sir?"

He grinned, shaking her hand. "Percy." He looked closer at the basket.

"You wouldn't happen to _fix_ hearts, would you?" Calypso shook her head.

"No, sir. I wish I could, though. I don't have that kind of expertise." Her eyes went a bit glassy.

Percy looked away. "That's too bad then. I'll be on my way." He began to walk away.

Calypso bit her lip. "Percy!" He glanced back at her. "If you go down that street a bit more, you'll find the Heartsmith. He could help you with a broken heart."

Percy smiled at her. "Thanks, Calypso." Walking a bit more down, Percy's mind began to wander. He had never heard of the Heartsmith before, but he needed his heart to be fixed.

* * *

A bronze plaque was nailed above a wooden door, and inscribed ' _Heartsmith_ '. The windows next to the doors seemed as if they were glowing from the light coming inside. Percy hesitantly opened the door, spotting a young man working with some sort of device, balancing a heart between the two clamps. The man was probably still in his teens, due to his short stature. A curly mop of hair sat on his head, and looked as if he hadn't bothered to comb it. He wore a greasy white shirt, and some gloves. Goggles covered his eyes, and he seemed very concentrated on what he was working on.

"Uh, hello?" Percy said.

The tinkerer jumped. "What?" He pushed up his goggles. "Oh, you must be a customer!" He walked over. "How can I help you?"

Percy shifted. "A girl told me you fix hearts?

He grinned. "That is what I do! I'm Leo, the Heartsmith." He shook Percy's hand. "So, what can I do for you?"

Percy reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a glowing red heart, that was cracked almost in half. "Um..."

Leo whistled. "This looks pretty bad."

Percy slumped a little. "You can't fix it?"

He laughed. "There isn't a thing I can't fix! It just might be awhile."

"That's a problem." Percy blushed. "I'm actually get married soon."

Leo nodded. "Congrats!"

"But this heart isn't capable of loving anymore. Things have _happened_ in my life," Percy whispered.

"In that case," Leo said. "I suggest you leave it here. I'll make it top priority!" He grinned again. "No promises, but I will do my best!"

Percy handed him the heart. "Thank you. Take good care of it."

Leo gave him a mock salute. "No problem!"

Percy walked out again, and passed by Calypso trying to sell hearts to people. They exchanged a wave, and Calypso's stomach filled with butterflies.

* * *

A few days later, Percy walked back into the Heartsmith. "Sorry for bothering you!" Percy said, walking over to Leo. "I brought you some of my fiancee's cooking."

"You didn't have to," Leo said, getting up and taking the box with glee.

"It's the least I could do," he said. "That and my wife forced me to- one glare from her and she can make you do just about anything." Leo laughed, a bit of sadness filling his eyes. Shaking his head and focusing, he cleared his throat.

"About that," he drawled. "Some of the pieces for love are missing from your heart."

Percy frowned. "I will never... I'll never be able to love Annabeth?" He sighed. "She deserves more." He began to leave the store.

"I will fix it for you!" Leo said. Percy looked back.

"Thank you."

Leo watched the door close, and put his hand on his pocket, which was emitting a dull red glow. "There's still another way." He looked down. "But will it be enough?"

* * *

The next time Percy entered the store, Leo bounced over. However, something was off. He seemed weaker.

"Are you alright, Leo?"

He gave a small smile. "Just behind on sleep. I'll be fine." He went towards his workstation, picking up a heart with a small crack. "Not perfect, but I think you and your fiancee will have a good life."

Percy held his heart and was filled with a warm feeling. "You did it! Thank you! Annabeth will be overjoyed."

Leo forced a smile. "That's great. Have a nice day!" Percy left. Leo staggered back and put his hand on his pocket. His breathing was shallow.

"Hello, Heartsmith," Calypso said, walking into his store. "You know it's not good for you to keep doing this. Taking pieces of your heart and giving it to others. You could die."

Leo chuckled, but ended up coughing. "Oh, I'll be fine. In a few days my body with adjust and I be good as new."

Calypso narrowed her eyes. "And when you don't have a heart anymore?"

Leo glared. "Then I guess I'll be like you."

"Shut up," she growled. "You don't know what it's like!"

Leo gave her a sad look. "I do, actually."

She scoffed. "Yeah, like you know what your heart breaking over and over again feels like."

"My mom," Leo whispered. Calypso's eyes widened.

"Oh, I am so-"

"Don't." She nodded.

Calypso played with her fingers. "Why didn't you tell me Percy was engaged?"

Leo looked at her. "You like him?"

She nodded. "But who cares? I don't have a heart anymore."

A few moments later, Leo took his heart out his pocket. It was beyond broken, large pieces chipped off. A large crack ran from the side to the middle. It gave off a dull glow. Leo placed it close to his mouth and breathed a small piece of life onto it.

"Leo! you can't use your life force! That's even more dangerous than using your heart!" Calypso yelled.

His skin looked a bit more grey. He stumbled forward. Calypso grabbed him and moved him to a chair.

"What's your problem? You can't just-"

Leo held out his heart and gave a small smile. "Is this enough?"

"You- you can't give me your..." Calypso's voice trailed off. She jumped forward and hugged him. Tears ran down her face. "Thank you!"

And that was it. A girl with no heart from years of torment, a boy with so much kindness he would die for someone else's happiness. And they were both more than happy to share a heart.

* * *

 **Aaaaand that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed this one shot, I know I did. The only problem I have with it is the OCC-ness and the amount of dialogue. Other than that, I am pretty proud!**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns?**


	2. Important AN

**Promise you won't hate me? Okay, anyways, after long consideration, I have come to a decision. No, I'm not abandoning all my stories.**

 **I'm actually moving them slowly to Wattpad. In my personal experience, writing on the go is so much easier on Wattpad, since I can't find time to sit down at home and do it. I'm starting by moving my one-shots over, so my stories won't be moved over just yet.**

 **Still reading? Okay, also, I will still be on this website. I just won't be posting on it. So, if you need to contact me, feel free to shoot me a PM.**

 **This isn't because I suddenly hate this site, I actually want to give you more chapters and stories, and I can't do that here.**

 **If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to comment or PM me.**

 **Wattpad Account:**

 **ThatAwkwardGirl**

 **gopower321**

 **I hope this doesn't impact you too much, since this change is for** ** _you._**

 **Love ya! Hope to see you on Wattpad.**


End file.
